One to Remember
by Midnight Butterfly517
Summary: Summary: They defeated Naraku. And what’s this? Kagome and Sango are stuck in Kagome’s time. Wait what? Sango lost her memory? What can happen now?
1. WE DID IT! HE'S NO MORE!

Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha. Oh how I wish. And also a Kirara plushie. No I still didn't get it yet.

Summary: They defeated Naraku. And what's this? Kagome and Sango are stuck in Kagome's time. Wait what? Sango lost her memory? What can happen now?

action  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
some where else  
Flashback dream

Chapter one: WE DID IT! HE'S NO MORE!

"Ok one more piece left." Kagome said.

"And we know who has it." Sango said sadly.

"Well lets let him keep it."

"No ye must put the jewel back together." Said Kaede.

"Alright let's go" Inuyasha said

Kagome just smiled 'I still can't believe it happened. We defeated him.'

Flashback

Inuyasha made the final blow to Naraku. Miroku uncovered his hand the wind tunnel was gone. Kagome didn't know how to express her exicement so she sat on a log and hummed happily to herself. (A/N come on I'd be yelling "we beat him!!!" Inu: just get back to the story. Me: oh, right, well, on with the story) Then Inuyasha comes out of no where and picks her up into his arms.

"Kagome, I've made two decisions."

"Is that so? What?"  
"Yes, First I will stay a hanyou for you. Only if you answer the correct answer to my second decision which also it a question, Will you stay here with me and be my mate?"

"Yes!" She said tears forming in her eyes.

Over in a distance

"Sango since my wind tunnel is gone and I don't need to worry about dieing any time soon. Will you marry me? And bear my children?" He asked giving her a ring. He asked Kagome to buy from her world while he paid her.

"Yes, Miroku, I would be honored." Tears were forming in her eyes as he put the ring on her finger.

End Flashback

Inuyasha picks Kagome up and she squeaks.

"What did you do that for?" She asked

"You were spacing out, what were you thinking of?"

"Of the day we defeated Naraku"

"That was just yesterday"

"I know and it was the best day of my life"

"Good"

"Now let's get the jewel shard from Kohaku" Sango said

"You're not sad?" Miroku asked

"Of course I'm sad but I rather him to rest in peace"

"Let's go then." Inuyasha said

They went to the bone eaters well and there was Kohaku. Sango saw him and he was passed out, probably from everything flooding his mind. She went up to him and took the jewel from his back not before kissing his forehead and saying sorry. She handed Kagome the jewel shard. Kagome fused it together. Then the well was sucking her in and Sango grabbed her hand. The well then pulled Sango with her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey demons-heart here. Well I didn't think it was that bad. Well I think it gets better. I think it's a lot better then "Falling so Hard" caz that one was really random. But whatever. This one in my opinion is pretty good. And for my fans that read the first 7 chapter of "A Sk8er Boi's Grl" sorry it got kicked off but I found out whats wrong and to make matters wose I got a new computer and I wasn't able to save it but I'll put it up shortly. And I aint one of those author that wont up the next chapter after so many reviews. So just review to tell me how I'm doing.

Demons-Heart


	2. Do I know you?

Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha. Oh how I wish. And also a Kirara plushie. No I still didn't get it yet. COME ON I NEED IT!!!

Summary: They defeated Naraku. And what's this? Kagome and Sango are stuck in Kagome's time. Wait what? Sango lost her memory? What can happen now?

Chapter 2: DO I know you?

_Last time: She handed Kagome the jewel shard. Kagome fused it together. Then the well was sucking her in and Sango grabbed her hand. The well then pulled Sango with her._

_On with the story._

Inuyasha tried to jump into the well but couldn't go through.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled into the well.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha did the same.

But there voices couldn't get to them.

"We'll come for you, some how some way." Miroku and Inuyasha said.

Other side of the well

Sango banged her head and was unconscious.

"What happened and how did Sango get here? Sango WAKE UP!!"

Sango awoke with a start. 'Why do I keep having that dream? What is it trying to tell me?'

"Get up Sango! " Kagome yelled.

"I'm already up."

"Oh, right, well, hurry up we were picked to show the two new guys around school."

"Do you think they'll be cute?"

"Sango, you sursouly need to get a boyfriend."

"What about you, you don't have one."

"I did"

"You did?"

"Yeah, long time ago we were going to marry and he told me he loved me and fate pulled us from each other."

"Wow"

"Enough get ready."

"Fine"

Kagome walked downstairs.

"Does she remember yet?" Mrs. H asked (A/N too lazy to write full last name heh heh heh)

"No but maybe it's for the better I mean Miroku will never be able to get to her."

"I fell so bad for her"

"We can't talk about it in fonrt of her because if she remember she'll cry so much. Miroku loved her so much and wanted her to marry him and she loved him so much too. But she was pulled from him like I was Inuyasha."

"I'm ready" Sango said as she came down stairs.

"Ok let's go"

At a different house

"You think this'll work?"

"Of course it will. I've waited for 500 years to get to Kagome I aint quieting now."

"I hope they'll know it's us?"

"They will"

At school

"Kagome since we have time I'm gonna practice the song ok?"

"Yeah, why do you sing that one tho?"

"well, Selena was the best Spanish American singer and she was a women who mad her dream come true and I feel like I should sing it."

(A/N Selena is my favorite singer. Well was, she died about 10 years ago. Very sadly too. You should watch her movie it show what happened to her. And the song Sango will sing is the last song she sang at her last concert before she was shot. Sorry I didn't want to bum you out but, I feel like I had to write it. On with the story)

"Ok but hurry we only have a little time left till school starts"

"Ok"

_The music starts_

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too _

'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

"Wonder who's singing?" Miroku said.

_Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you  
Know I'm there (Am I there)  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside  
Would you even care _

I just wanna hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you, yes i do!

_Ahh-Ahh  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
I can't stop dreaming  
I can't stop dreaming of you_

He looks in the gym and see Sango. 'wow I can't believe it she is here'

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that  
You came up to me and said  
I love you  
I love you too_

_I'll be dreaming with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world l'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly_

"Come on Miroku. We need to hurry." Inuyasha said

"Ok"

"Sango that was great!!!"

"I know I did really good this time."

PA System: Kagome and Sango down to the office.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"The two students you'll show around are here. Come on guys. These are your guides. Kagome and Sango." The teacher said.

Kagome was tring to so hard to contain her surprise and excitement. The teacher left.

"Hello, I'm san-" sango started

"Inuyasha how'd you get here?"

"Long story literally"

"Uh, Kagome who are they?" Sango asked

Miroku and Inuyasha gave her a confused look.

"You don't remember us?" She shook her head

"I'll be right back, Sango, I need to talk to these two."

"Alright"

She started humming 'I'll never get over you getting over me'

When they were out of ear rang.

"She doesn't remember anything don't make her remember anything or she might die of the impact like Kohaku."

"She doesn't remember me? Even after I proposed to her."

"Well, she never took the ring off. If that's anything."

"Well, I'll have to get her to fall in love with again."

"Good thing is she doesn't have a boyfriend"

"She doesn't? why not? She's beautiful"

"Never mind. Its good for you."

They walked back over to Sango and she was singing 'love and devotion'

"You singing beautifully like an angel" Miroku said

"Thank you. Do I know you Miroku-kun. I feel like I've met you before."

"In your dreams"

"How'd you know?"

"Know what?"

"uh, nothing."

"Sango, would you like to go out and get to know each other better?"

"Uh, well, sure"

"Really?"

"Yeah"


	3. Dream Memory

Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha. Oh how I wish. And also a Kirara plushie. No I still didn't get it yet. Come on you stupid store get em in!!.

Summary: They defeated Naraku. And what's this? Kagome and Sango are stuck in Kagome's time. Wait what? Sango lost her memory? What can happen now?

Chapter 3: Dream Memory

_Last time: "Sango, would you like to go out and get to know each other better?"_

"_Uh, well, sure"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah"_

On with the story

They go to a restaurant called 'Out of this World'

"I can't believe it Sango. I still can't believe you don't have a boyfriend."

"Well, something inside me tells me it was wrong like I was betraying someone."

Miroku half smiled. 'At least her heart remembers me even if her mind doesn't.'

"How about you, why don't you have a girlfriend?" Sango asked him

"Well, she doesn't remember me we defeated our enemy. Iwas so happy. And I asked her to marry me and she said yes. But something pulled her away from me now she doesn't remember."

Her dream flashed right before he eyes. And she felt a little dizzy.

"just like my dream." She whispered

"What?"

"Nothing can you take my somewhere else?"

"Ok I have just the place."

They were a karaoke place called 'sing to the stars'

"thank you, I'm going to sing." Sango said.

"Ok"

She told the DJ the song she wanted and went on stage. The music started.

_I could lose my heart tonight  
if you don't turn and walk away  
Cause the way I feel I might lose control  
and let you stay  
Cause I could take you in my arms  
and never let go _

I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you..

'I could fall in love with you too, Sango and I did.' Miroku thought.

I can only wonder how, touching you  
would make me feel  
But if I take that chance right now  
tommorrow will you want me still?  
(baby really want me)  
So I should keep this to myself  
and never let you know

I could fall in love with you  
(I could fall in love with you)  
I could fall in love with you...you...you baby

'I'll get you to remember me some how.' Miroku tought

_  
And I know it's not right and I guess I should try  
to do what I should do  
But I'd fall in love, fall in love with you (you baby) _

I could fall in love with you?  
(spanish song)  
So I should keep this to myself and never let you know  
I could fall in love with you (i could fall in love with you)  
I could fall in love with you (you...baby)

I could fall in love, I could fall in love with you (baby)  
I could fall, fall in love with you...

'I'm glad I've fallen love with you.'

Everyone clapped.

"Encore. Encore. Encore."

"Next week I will sing again." Sango said with a smile

"how was I?"

"Did you hear the crowd?"

"yes"

She then suddenly felt dizzy.

"can you take me home, I got a headache."

"Sure."

Miroku walked Sango up to the door.

"Thank you I had the best time."

"I did too." He kissed her.

"See you at school, Sango"

"Ok, bai"

She got ready for bed and was thinking of Miroku. 'Why is he so familiar?' was her last thought before fallen asleep.

Dream/Flashback

Grope

"Pervert! Why can't you ever learn?'

Sango just kicked Miroku's ass

"Wait Sango"

"huh? Miroku?"

"Sango its really you."

He hugged her

"What are you doing Miroku?"

Grope

"Oh how I missed this" Miroku said

She slapped him

"You haven't changed"

end Dream/flashback

"Gods" She looked at her clock it was 2:30 so she decided to go back to sleep.

Next dream

"Sango, I love you, I'll find you some day."

"I'm right here"

"yes, your heart is but your mind is not, you don't remember me nor my love."

"I want to"

"Then get to know me and I'm sure it'll come back."

"B-But"

"I've waited 500 years I'll wait a little longer if I have to"

"Ok, I try hard"

"good"

end

She woke up it was time to get ready so she did. It was 7:30 she decided to call Miroku.

RING RING RING

"Hello sango"

"How'd you know?"

"Caller ID"

"oh"

"why'd you call so early?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to walk to school with me"

"Sure"

"Well see you in a few"

"Ok, wait Sango" yes?"

"I was wondering"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to me my girlfriend?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D-H here that song was another by Selena its called 'I could fall in love' well, I dunno. I'm trying my best but I like this story. So tell me what you think but if you don't like it I'll be sad. Ok maybe I wont but I want to know what I'm doing wrong with one but like I said I like you. Ok? Bai .

Demons-heart .


	4. She Said YES!

Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha. Oh how I wish!!

Summary: They defeated Naraku. And what's this? Kagome and Sango are stuck in Kagome's time. Wait what? Sango lost her memory? What can happen now?

Chapter 4: She Said YES!

_Last time: "Ok, wait Sango" yes?"_

"_I was wondering"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Would you like to me my girlfriend?"_

On with the story.

"I would love too, Miroku, one rule"

"What?"

"No groping me in public"

'I haven't groped her yet.' "wait does that mean you remember?"

"A little, I'll tell you about it later."

"Ok love ya bai"

"Bai"

_Knock knock _

"come in"

"Sango your ready! WOW!"

"shut up, I was wondering how did I end up living with you?"

"why?"

"because I've been having weird dreams and they seem so real."

"Like…"

"Like the one where I see you sitting Inuyasha and Miroku is groping me and I'm slapping him. Also we defeated someone and Inuyasha asked you to be his mate and Miroku asked me to marry him. And I was pulled thro a well and that's all I get."

"Well some of that is true"

"It is?"

"Yeah all of it"

"that's probably why I love Miroku now"

"Yes"

_Ding Dong _

"That's Miroku"

"You even got him walking you to school"

"Shut up!"

She answers the door.

"hello Sango"

"Hello"

"Now tell me what you remember"

"… like what?"

"About me?"

"Well, I remember you asking me to marry you"

"do you remember your answer?"

"No I don't"

"What?"

"I'm joking I remember"

"What was it?"

"yes"

"YAY! You do remember"

"heh"

"I'm so happy! But I was wondering why you nevr took off the ring I gave you?"

"well I took it off once but I felt empty and heartbroken"

"so I was right your heart did remember me"

"I guess so."

"well let's get going" "KAGOME! INUYASHA SAID HE'LL PICK YOU UP IN A FEW" He yelled into the house.

While walking

"Sango will you still marry me?"

"Yes, I will"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kinda short but whatever I'm running low on ideas well I still have 3 more pages of ideas before I need to make a more. Heh heh heh.

Miroku: She Said YES! Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooo pulls in air ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Me: Sango clam him down

Sango: Gladly

She kisses him

Me: that worked! Well keep reading!... …. … … … -.- YOU TWO CAN STOP NOW!


	5. Couples and Gossip Can’t They Give It Up

Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha.

Summary: They defeated Naraku. And what's this? Kagome and Sango are stuck in Kagome's time. Wait what? Sango lost her memory? What can happen now?

Chapter 5: Couples and Gossip (can't they give it up)

_Last time: "Sango will you still marry me?"_

"_Yes, I will"_

On with the story.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

"She's remembering"

"I knew she would"

"how?"

"well, Kagome you may not know it but I'm smart"

"Yeah right, all that's in there is hot air"

"Damn right… …"

'3… 2… 1…' she thinks looking at her watch.

"Hey!" Inuyasha finally said.

"Ha Ha"

"That's not fair"

"Life aint fair honey"

"Yeah how so?"

"Well I was pulled away from you and I wasn't able to be your mate."

"I'm here now with you"

"But how do I know your not just a dream"

Like this"

Inuyasha kisses her.

"how about that?"

"yes, your not a dream"

"Yup and also I still want you to be come my mate"

"really?"

"Yes, I've waited so long to get to you and I'm not changing my mind now."

"good let's go before we're late."

On the way to school they run into Yuka, Eri, and Ayume.

"Hey Kagome" Eri and Ayume said.

"Oh My God!" Yuka cried.

"what?" Kagome said confused

"HUDDLE!" they huddlews around Kagome so Inuyasha couldn't hear.

"who is he?"

"Is he you two-timing possessive boyfriend of yours?"

"Well I don't know if we're boyfriend and gi-"

"If your not can I have him?"

"HELL NO!" Kagome yelled

"Oh So you are boyfriend and girlfriend"

"ask him"

"What's his name?"

"Inuyasha" Kagome said

"Ok"

"Inuyasha" Yuka said

"What?"

"are you and Kagome going out?"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Yes, we are"

"OMG Kagome your so lucky"

"why?" she asked confused once again

"what do you mean 'why?'?"

"Why am I lucky?"

"Because you have such a hot boyfriend."

"Mate is more like it" Inuyasha mumbled

"well he's more than that, he's king protective and loves me for me"

The girls turn to Inuyasha.

"You love her?"

"yeah"

They turn back to Kagome

"DO you love him back?"

"Of course"

"ok we need to quit bugging her."

"Yeah I need more gossip anyway"

"Did you guys see that other hot guy who came to our school?"

Inuyasha and Kagome listened to there conversation.

"Yes, I think his name was Miroku."

"It's weird he's all over Sango like they loved each other in a pasted life or something."

Inuyasha and Kagome stiffened

Thank God they were at school..

"Hey Kagome, Inuyasha" Sango and Miroku called.

They walked up holding hands.

"Kagome may I talk to you?"

"Yes"

"Alone"

"Ok"

They leave and Miroku and Inuyasha shrug there shoulders.

In the Bathroom

"Ok what Sango?"

"well first guess what."

"What?"

"well, Miroku asked me to marry him again."

"Are you happy?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bad place to stop but hey. The next chapter is probably going to short caz I don't' have many idea left.

Inuyasha: I got to kiss Kagome. Whooooooooo

Kagome: and I got to kiss him

Miroku: what will she say?

Sango: I have no idea.

Miroku: I have a way for you to make up your mind.

Sango: how?

Miroku: lie this

He kisses Sango.

Me: crap not this again. I'll give em a min… 5…4…3…2…1… … -.- Oh come on.. How can you two kiss for that long?

Kagome: I wanna know that two.

Inuyasha: GO MIROKU!

Me: shut up! We need them to stop or we can't get to the next chapter.

Inuyasha: so?

Me: you can't kiss Kagome till then

Inuyasha: Shit… break it up you two. -.- they're not listening.

Me: oh well till next time. I'm Demons-heart

Kagome: I'm Kagome

Inuyasha: I'm Inuyasha

Sango and Miroku: we're in love!

Me: most cheesy line I've done.

Inuyasha: what about the time ….

ME: NO!!!!! don't bring that up, KAGOME!

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: not fair I'm not suppose to get sat in this story.

Me: too bad. Sticks out tongue.


	6. Nakatsu and NO Too Many Memories

Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha.

Summary: They defeated Naraku. And what's this? Kagome and Sango are stuck in Kagome's time. Wait what? Sango lost her memory? What can happen now?

Chapter 6: Nakatsu and NO too many memories

_Last time: "well, Miroku asked me to marry him again."_

"_Are you happy?"_

On with the story.

"Yes, I don't feel empty anymore."

"That's good but do you know what happened?"

"No"

"Oh"

"I'm sure I'll remember"

Inuyasha and Miroku are waiting for the girls. Then a girl came up to them.

"Hi I'm Mikki what's your name?"

Mikki is one of those prep/sults that think they own every guy.

"None ya"

"Playing hard to get are we?"

"One I aint playing anything two I'm in love with someone and it aint you."

"Wanna bet? How about you tall dark and handsome?" (Author is retching as we speaking… sorry about that I can't believe I'm writing this crap.)

"Same goes for me"

"Fine but I will have you two soon."

"Wanna bet?" Inuyasha said mocking her.

She left in a huff. At that point the girls came out.

"You guys wanna go dancing tonight?" Kagome asked

"Well…"

"You do know how to dance right?"

"Yes"

"Great pick us up at eight"

"Feh"

They didn't notice the cold pair of eyes watching them.

8:00

Kagome came down wearing a black mini skirt a red tank top and black and red arm socks. She had a red eye shadow and lipstick and black eye liner. Her hair down and straightened.

Sango wore a white mini skirt and pink tank top and pink arm socks. She had pink eye shadow and slivery pink lip stick and black eye liner. Her hair was down..

Ding Dong

When the girls answered the down the guys were aw struck.

"Wow, Sango you look beautiful" Miroku got out first.

"So do you Kagome"

The Girls giggled.

"What club are we going to?" Sango asked

"The "Night Sky" that club is supposed to be awesome." Inuyasha answered

"Sweet" Kagome said.

"It's also karaoke night there." Miroku said.

"YAY!" Sango said

"What song will you think my love?"

"I think 'Mirror Mirror' will do nicely."

"We're here"

When they got into the club 'obsession' was playing.

Kagome and Sango started dance and Inuyasha and Miroku watched. Then the guys had a chill go up their spine.

"Someone is he and he/she has a dark heart"

"I felt it too. I just hope the girls didn't feel it because I don't want them to worry"

A guy came up behind Sango.

"Will you dance with me?"

"Sorry I have a date tonight"

"You WILL dance with me"

"What?"

She turns completely around. The guy had black long hair and brown eyes but they were cold. And a very cold looking face.

"You WILL dance with me" He said again

"I don't even know you."

"But you know my father."

"Wh-"

He kissed her

"Get away from her."

"What are you going to do about it monk. She doesn't even remember who you are and she doesn't know how old you really are. Stupid thinking you could wait 500 years for her."

"What is he saying?"

"I'll tell you later"

"No tell her now how you killed my father, and my mother, and now since my father put a curse on you and I can't do that I'll just take the girl you wait forever for."

"Like hell you will"

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhh" Sango screamed. "It Hurts! It's coming back to fast!" Tears rolling down her face.

"NO Sango don't remember yet. You can't take it."

"I can't help i-" she passed out.

"Sango! Sango! Wake up! Please."

"HAHAHAHAHA"  
"Who are you?"

"I'm Nakatsu, Naraku his son"

"What how can that be?" Kagome said

"Let's make this clear again, I'm Naraku and _Kikyou's_ son."

"What?" Inuyasha said

"Why do you think he was always looking for her. He was going to have her bare his child or me with her consent or not"

"You Bastard I'll kill you."

"Not now!" He disappeared

"Sango please wake up. Please, please." Miroku is in tears

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I dunno why I'm laugh but it so damn funny.

Miroku: will she wake up?  
ME: that for me to know.

Miroku: she needs to live for me

Sango: I'm right here! Come on Miroku it's a story. If my character dies in there I'm fine here.

Miroku: Oh I guess I caught up in that… Wait does that mean you die in the story? Put that can't happen. ()he keeps saying that over and over()

Sango: May I shut him up?

Me: Go Ahead just not long

Sango kissed him.

Me: well be ready for the next chapter.

signed the wonderful Demons-heart


	7. A Day A The Hospital

Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha.

Summary: They defeated Naraku. And what's this? Kagome and Sango are stuck in Kagome's time. Wait what? Sango lost her memory? What can happen now?

Chapter 7: A Day A The Hospital

_Last time: "Let's make this clear again, I'm Naraku and Kikyou's son."_

"_What?" Inuyasha said_

"_Why do you think he was always looking for her. He was going to have her bare his child or me with her consent or not"_

"_You Bastard I'll kill you."_

"_Not now!" He disappeared_

"_Sango please wake up. Please, please." Miroku is in tears_

On with the story.

Kagome walks over to Sango and Miroku.

"She's still breathing, but I think she might be in a coma."

"We need to do something get her an ambulance, we can't lose. I don't want to lose!!!"

A lady comes out of no where and she surprisingly like Ayame. Except her her hair is strawberry blond.

"I called for ambulance, they should be here soon."

"Thank you …?" Kagome said

"Aya Name's Aya, Dr. Aya to be truthful. I'll be head to the hospital with you to help her."

"Thank you so much" Miroku got out.

At the hospital

Aya was in white jacket doctor coat.

"She's right she's just in a coma. But-" Aya started

"NO! there can't be any buts!" Miroku said loudly

"There is tho she might not wake up. We really don't if she will or not. We'll keep a close eye on her and make sure she doesn't get worse."

"She'll wake up I know she will"

"You all should be going now, It's late and your families probably want to know where you are."

'Yes, I should go, call me right away if anything happens." Kagome said.

"I'll take Kagome home. You'll be ok right Miroku?"

"Yes, I gonna stay with Sango till she wakes up."

"Are you sure about this?" Aya said.

"Yes, I've only been surer on one thing and that's loving her but this is my second sure thing."

"Ok I'll get you a pillow and blankets"

"Thank you."

10 minutes later everyone was gone and Miroku found himself starring at Sango

"Sango I want you to wake up so much I'd trade my life for it. Sango I loved you ever since I saw you fighting Inuyasha. But I didn't realize it till the day you left to fix your Hiraikotsu. I was worried you wouldn't come back. I even asked Kagome advice on it. I also felt very jealous of the prince-what's-his-name when he asked you to marry him I didn't know if you'd come back to me. … … …. Well isn't this a joke, I'm pouring my deepest thoughts to you that I've never told anyone and your not even awake to hear them. Sango I love you so much."  
With that said he fell asleep holding her hand.

In the morning

Sango woke up.  
"Ow my head hurts."

She was going to put her hand to her head but it was being held.

"Houshi-sama?"

"Hmm?" he was beginning to wake up

"Wait what did you call me?"

"Housi-sama?"

"You do remember"

"Remember what?"

"Wait you don't remember?"

She shook her head.

"Why'd you call me housi-sama?"

"I dunno because I had three weird flashbacks but the rest was a blur."

"What were they?"

"Well the first one was we went after this demon that took youth from men. You went ahead but I followed you anyway because I was worried about you. The second one was about a pricne, I think, but I don't remember his name. And you seemed to be very quite that day and you saved me from a bear demon."

"And the last one?"

Warning: Spoiler don't read if you haven't seen episodes past 84 and want to wait. I'll tell you when over.

Sango blushed

"Yes the first time you proposed to me. When we were sitting by the lake and You told me you cared for me and when Naraku dies that you would want me to stay with you. I said yes and you said You'll even bear my children? Even 10? Even 20? But that's all I have.

NonWarning: Spoiler Over I repeat Spoiler over

"How are you feeling?" Miroku asked

"Dizzy "

"Go to sleep." Miroku said

"I don't want to. … … … what did he mean when he talked about your real age?"

"Well, Sango I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"It might strain yourself"

"But do you promise t tell me?"

"Yes, I would tell everything my love"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: End for now.

Miroku: I knew she would live

Sango: but did you mean the words that your sad to me when I was passed out?

Miroku: every word my dear

Sango: wow you really care for me

Me: WELL DUH!

Sango: what does that mean?

Me: Well Inuyasha is my favorite show and I know almost everything and I have all the movies and CD's and plusies… wait screw that last part I don't have a Kirara Plushie DAMN YOU STORES!! In any case everyone in the show could tell you loved each other.

Miroku: If someone would have told me I would've stop groping other girls sooner.

Sango: Well that sucks. ()grabs her weapon and looks at me murderly()

Me: Oh shit I'm gonna die! Uh bai ppl. ()starts running() Sango don't come on if you hit me I'll write a quick will and have my sister write you a fluffy story with Naraku.!!

Sango: Oh no you wont.

Me: shit!


	8. Plan

Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha.

Summary: They defeated Naraku. And what's this? Kagome and Sango are stuck in Kagome's time. Wait what? Sango lost her memory? What can happen now?

Chapter 8: Plan

_Last Time: "How are you feeling?" Miroku asked_

"_Dizzy "_

"_Go to sleep." Miroku said_

"_I don't want to. … … … what did he mean when he talked about your real age?"_

"_Well, Sango I can't tell you."_

"_Why?"_

"_It might strain yourself"_

"_But do you promise to tell me?"_

"_Yes, I would tell everything my love"_

On with the story

"IS SHE ALRIGHT?" Kagome yelled into the phone

"Yes, she's fine she's just resting now. She will be able to come home in 2 days. And by then she needs to take it easy. Because she might strain herself. But when she gets all energy filled then she can do more." Miroku explained calmly.

"So she's fine?"

"Yes."

"Good! I was getting worried. Like she wouldn't wake up and that was scaring me."

"Nope she's too strong to leave us. Let me speak to Inuyasha"

"How'd you know he's here?"

"I have my ways"

"Ok… Whatever… INUYASHA!"

"Hey Miroku. How's Sango?"

"She's fine… Well how was your night? I bet you didn't go home."

"It was fine but you stupid lecher quit thinking like that!!!! Nothing happened!"

"Well if nothing happened you can tell me right?"

"Right we slept on the coach after-"

"So you slept on the coach."

"Yes after fell asleep from crying from worry, STUPID!"

"Darn something more should've happened"

"Her best friend is in the hospital. Crap, I think you got worse."

"Nope I'm looking out for you" Miroku said innocently.

"My ass you're looking out for me."

"Ok whatever, I'm staying at the hospital another night."

"K, whatever. C ya later."

"Bye Inu."

Don't call me-"Miroku hang up.

"Nurse, is Sango up yet?"

"No she's not"

"Ok if she wakes up when I'm gone tell I'll be right back"

"Ok"

Miroku went to store and got some chocolate and flowers. But he didn't know what flowers to get her.

"Hmmm, how about white roses? And Baby's breath. I think that will be good."

The next store he went was jewelry store and got her a necklace that looked like a charm bracelet and it connected at the bottom with a heart. And he got a bracelet to match it.

(A/N I got one. I love it so much. The guy I like got it for me as a Christmas gift!)

He got this stuff because he's was going to ask her something important and also because she was getting better. (No he's not going ask her marry him, he already did that.)

In Hospital

"Nurse where's Miroku?"

"He told me to tell you he will be back shortly and not to worry"

"Ok" 'I hope he gets back soon, I hate when he's not around'

5 Min later

"Hey Sango"

"How long were you gone?"

"Half-hour to 45 min. why?"

"I hate when your not here."

"Well I got these for you."

He gave her the flowers and chocolate.

"Thanks you"

"Welcome, I have something to ask you too."

"What is it?"

"Will you live with me? I don't to take another chance at that guy trying to hurt you."

"Ummm"

"Please I don't want you hurt. I was in tears when you passed out.'

"Well, can I talk to Kagome about it?"

"Sure"

"Can you call her and ask if she can come now?"

"Ok."

Miroku calls Kagome. She ready to come.

"Can you guys leave the room?"

"Whatever." They left the room leaving Kagome and Sango in there to talk.

"Sango let me talk first. We need to get out of here this town. Inuyasha said we might have to drop out of school and move away till this guy is gone."

"Well, I was going to talk to you something simiar like that. But yes I think that would work cause Miroku wants me to move in with him so I wont be in danger."

"Well, that'll work out for the best"

"What will we do as jobs?" Sango asked

"Well we can get you a job to sing and dance since you can do that good."

"What about you?"

"Well, if I have to I'll be a waitress at the place you sing. That way we'll always be together."

"OK, lets tell the guys."

The Guys come in and the girls tell them the plan. And Sango was smiling as happy as she can. She was so happy.

Some Place Else

"You won't be smiling for long taijia (SP?) my fathers last wish for me to take you and I plan on doing that."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another weird place to end but whatever. And get this Naraku wanted Kagome or Kikyou while his son had Sango that's why he's after her. Also to make Miroku suffer. Not much getting back at Inuyasha because it's a Sango and Miroku main fic.

Miroku: What's he going to do to Sango?

Me: Hahahahaha I know and you don't

Miroku: That not fair.

Sango: when will I get tout of the hospital?

Me: next chapter

Sango: I hate hospitals.

Me: So do I

Miroku: Sango is going to move in with me! Sango is going to move in with me! Sango is going to move in with me! Sango is going to move in with me!

Me: Shut up!

Demons-Heart .


	9. Getting A Job and Getting A House

Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha. Oh how i wish  
Miroku: Will Sango and me kiss?  
Sango: Its driving you insane isn't it?  
Miroku: Yes  
Me: Well you'll have to find out!  
Miroku: evil!!  
Me: I know

Chapter 9: Getting A Job and Getting A House

_Last time: "You won't be smiling for long taijia (SP?) my fathers last wish for me to take you and I plan on doing that."_

On with the story.

Sango woke up surprised where she was.

"Your finally up"

"Yeah are we there yet, Miroku?"

"No, not yet we should be there soon tho."

"How long was I out for?"

"Well we got into the car after we all packed then we put on some music and you fall asleep in my lap, so about and hour."

"An hour?"

"Yeah"

"I didn't want to sleep that long."

"The doctor said when you fell tied to sleep, so that's good."

"We're here." Inuyasha said.

"Wow, it's beautiful Inuyasha"

"You think I've gone 500 years and not saved enough money to get a good house?"

"500 years?" Sango asked

"Uh, yeah"

"Oh," her head started to spin. "I'm starting to feel dizzy again."

"I'll carry you" Miroku offered

"Thanks"

Miroku started carrying her into the house.

"Take her to your and her room and have her lie down" Inuyasha suggested

"Good idea." He took her there and lied her down on the bed and put the covers over her.

"I'm sorry I'm so weak"

"You're not weak"

"Yes, I am, I just want to remember I don't want you guys to worry about me."

"Don't worry you'll remember soon"

"I hope."

"Go to sleep we'll wake you at dinner."

"Thank you."

Sango falls asleep.

Dream/Flashback  


At night they set the campfire and Miroku finds a hot spring

"Yatta!" Sango said  
"Well then, want to get in together?" Miroku said  
Sango hits him with hiraikotsu  
"Actually, separately...."

End dream/Flashback

"Huh? That was strange. But if does feel familiar, somehow"

"Oh Sango your up"

"Yeah, What happened to you?" She looks at him and he has white powder all over him.

"Well, Inuyasha being as smart as he is, spilled water on the ground in the kitchen and I was carrying the flour over to Kagome and I slipped and got floor all over me. And I was just coming in here to change."

Sango starts to laugh.

"Thanks, I'm feeling loved that your laughing at me."

"I'm sorry it's just funny looking. Here let me help you." She gets up and walks over to him. She starts brushing some of the flour out of his hair and off his face and off his clothes.

"Its not good to have it on your clothes when laundry is being done." She goes to the drawers and gets a shirt and more jeans for him.

"Here"

"Thanks"

"When do you think I'll be able to get a job?"

"When your feeling up to it."

"Ok, I think I had another flashback but I'm not sure."

"What was it?"

"Well you, me, Kagome, and Inuyasha and a little fox demon, I think, well you found a hot spring and I was so happy, so was Kagome and you said "Well then, want to get in together?" and I hit you with some giant boomerang."

"Well, that happened."

"It did"  
"No I was never that big of a pervert… heh heh heh" Sweat drop

"Why don't I believe that?"

"Because it's not true" he said putting his head down.

"Thought so"

"Come on its dinner time"

They went downstairs for dinner. And after Sango asked

"What time is it?"

"6:30 why?" Kagome answered

"Well I want to go get a job so I have something to do tomorrow."

"Don't you want to stay home with me" Miroku asked

"And do what?" Miroku get his 1 million dollar lecherous smile on. (A/N I like that line) she glared at him. Then he turned serious.

"We can see a movie, go any place you want."

"That's sound nice but I really want a job so I don't be a burden."

"You wont be you're my future wife after all. I can take care of you."

"I know you will but I still would like to do something to get you stuff."

"But you won't work all the time right?"

"I don't know it all depends on if I get it. If you want you can come with me"

"Fine"

Miroku and Sango go to this place called. 'Magical Night Sky' they was a help wanted sign in the window for two jobs the sign says: Help Wanted we need on singer that can dance too and we need one waitress.

"That's perfect"

They walk in and ask to talk to the manger and she send them to the back.

"Hi I was wondering if I can have a job as a singer and dancer?"

"Can you sing and dance good?" said the girl she look just like Rin but older and her hairis more brown.

"Yes."

"Well we'll have a test run, go on stage pick a song and dance and sing to that."

"Ok"

_Don't give the tired act, cause you been runnin 'round  
The time you spend with me, you shouldn't be comin down.  
Don't give me no attitude, sayin what you will and will not do  
Baby we need compromise, we're gonna make it through. _

Push yourself a little more boy  
For me you gotta try a little harder

I'm doin for the love of you

Show me you're always gonna be there  
No matter what you're always gonna be there  
Here's what you gotta do...

I wanna see ya Backflip  
Cartwheel  
Don't be cuttin corners on me  
Gotta give me all that  
you've got  
I need to see it to believe it

I wanna see ya Backflip  
for real  
Show me that you really  
Do feel, everything you say that  
You do  
I need to see it to believe it.

Don't bring me no baggage cause, I've got plenty of my own  
Bring me all your good stuff, baby leave the rest at home  
You've got your own philosophy, wanna hear all that you believe  
But if it ain't about being faithful  
Then it ain't impressin me

Push yourself a little more boy  
For me you gotta try a little harder

I'm doin for the love of you

Show me you're always gonna be there  
No matter what you're always gonna be there  
Here's what you gotta do...

Chorus Repeat(she sings it I'm just too last to type)

I would walk(walk), run(run), jump(jump), cart(cart) wheel(wheel) back(back) flip(flip)  
Just to be with you  
There's nothin I won't do

Gonna walk(walk), run(run), jump(jump), cart(cart) wheel(wheel) back(back) flip(flip)  
Just to be with you  
There's nothin I won't do  
I wanna see you Backflip

"That was great!"

"Thank you"

"Can you work on Monday's, Friday's and Sunday's?"

"Yes."

"Will you wear what ever we chose for you?"

"I guess so"

"And what will your stage name be?"

"Scarlet or rose."

"Well rose is already taken so scarlet it is."

"Cool! Could you hire my friend as a waitress here too?"

"We don't hire guys since guys normally"

"Not him."

"Ok bring her in tomorrow then. Oh and by the way names Rini" (Yes I needed something like Rin so this is good.)

"You got the job and you still can spend time with me."

"I'm glad your happy"

They go home and get ready for bed

"Am I sharing a bed with you?"

"Yes, do you mind if so I'll sleep in the guest room"

"No, I was just wondering."

They get into to bed and fall asleep with Miroku's arms around Sango. She smileing contently like everything was right in the world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Wow no it was pretty go I guess next time I'll have Sango at her job. And Miroku watching her. Yes I'm going to put all the characters of the past in here and some demons we know and love will be in here. Haven't decided if Kouga should be in here or I should have some who looks like him, like what I did for Ayame and Rin, well I'll deiced.

Inuyasha: NO KOUGA!

Kagome: come on why not she said teasingly

Inuyasha: you want him in here? Starts looking depressed

Sango: she was joking, right Miroku? Miroku?

Miroku: I get to sleep with Sango. Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo pulls in air oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ok I'm done

Sango: What am I going to do with you

Miroku: stay with me forever

Sango: trust me, I might

Miroku: you might? How about you will

Sango: I'm joking

Miroku: well now you have a punishment

Sango: Whats that

Me: no not again not now please

Sis: What's he going to do?

Me: he going to kiss her and it will be long… again

Miroku: dam right

He kisses her

Me and sis: 5…4…3…2…1… -.- -.- STOP!!!!!!!

Demons-Heart


	10. The Job

Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 10: The Job

_Last time: They go home and get ready for bed_

"_Am I sharing a bed with you?"_

"_Yes, do you mind if so I'll sleep in the guest room"_

"_No, I was just wondering."_

_They get into to bed and fall asleep with Miroku's arms around Sango. She smiling contently like everything was right in the world._

_-_

_-_

_-_

On With The Story

-

-

-

Sango wont and found Miroku still sleeping. So she tried really hard to get out of his grasp. It took her a while but finally got out. She put a robe on her to keep hr warm. She went down stairs to cook. Sango starts cooking a big meal it has pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice. Sango was just finishing the toast when she felt two arms around her.

"Good morning, Sango."

"Morning"

"Why you up so early"  
"It's 9:00"

"It's early"

"Whatever, I made breakfast. Would you mind to go eat Kagome and Inuyasha?"

While eating

"Kagome, I got a job."

"You did?"

"Yeah, Also you need to come in too, you might be able to get a job."

"What time?"

"8:00"

"That's so cool."

Sango suddenly felt really really dizzy.

"oh man…"

"Whats wrong?" Miroku asked

"I feel, I feel…"

She stumbled over to the sink and got water and started to drink it. Then she passed out

"Sango? Sango? Wake up!" Miroku said worriedly

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked

"She passed out!"

"Maybe she shouldn't work today."

"I don't think she should either…"

" I'm fine… don't…. worry" Sango said softly

"What happened"

"all I remember was being really dizzy and passed out then it was like I was watching a movie I saw me you, and Inuyasha and I Miroku talking about feelings or something."

Memory

Miroku: Kagome sure is taking a long time

Sango: Something might've happened to her

Shippou: Inuyasha, shouldn't it be best if you went and got her?

Inuyasha: Shut up! Who'd go and get her?

Sango: He's trying too hard

Miroku: That's right, Inuyasha, the best thing for everyone in the world is to be honest.

You must be true to your heart

gropes Sango

Sango slaps him

Sango: But being too truthful is a problem too �.�

End memory

"Oh good time good times" Miroku said with a smile on his face.

Sango slaps him

"What was that for?"

"That's for being a pervert then"

"Crap"

At 7:30

"Come on Kagome. I don't want to be late."

"I'm coming I'm coming"

They arrived at the club/bar at 8:00 right on time.

"Sango, good you're here your first"

"I'm first?"

"Yes, whos this?"

"This is my friend who want the waitress job."

"Ok, we need more, with you singing Sango and your looks we're going to get a lot of guys in here"

"Ok"

"This is what you'll wear"

Sango got dressed and wore a tight top shirt that ended right under her breast and beads were attached and went down. She wore a white mini skirt and white boots.

"How do I look?"

"Sango you look great!"

"Thank you!"

_I think that it's time that I should just let you go (let you go)  
So I'll tell it to your face instead of tellin' it to you on the phone (on the phone) _

You see I thought that you were special, baby  
Something unique but lately I've come to find  
That you're not really interested in my heart or mind (or my mind)

"Didja here Rini got a new girl and she's drop dead gorgeous"

"Lets go!"

That's alright, that's okay  
You never loved me anyway  
And I think it's time for you to just move on  
That's alright (that's alright)  
That's okay (that's okay)  
I bet you never thought you'd hear me say  
That I think it's time for you to find another dumb blonde  
'Cause it's not me no, no  
'Cause it's not me no, no, oh no

Last night I went to a party hoping I'd see you there  
And sure enough you were hanging on some other girl playin' with her hair  
And I overheard you tellin' her the very same thing you said to me that night before  
Hook, line, and sinker you were walking with her out the door

"Wow she pretty and sings great"

"What are you guys talking about?" Miroku asked

"Scarlet she pretty and sings great watch"

Miroku mouth dropped

"That's Sango"

That's alright, that's okay  
You never loved me anyway (I never loved you anyway)  
And I think its time for you to just move on (that's alright, that's alright)  
That's alright (that's alright)  
That's okay (that's okay)  
I bet you never thought you'd hear me say  
That I think it's time for you to find another dumb blonde  
'Cause it's not me no, no

'Come on just a little trophy hanging on your arm so  
All your friends are seein' you got it goin' on  
When I see what you are so clearly  
But baby, baby that's not alright with me

"I can't believe it!"

That's alright that's ok I never loved you anyway  
That's alright that's ok you never loved me anyway

You never loved me then it's alright (yeah, yeah)  
Then it's alright (yeah)  
Yeah, yeah  
I said yeah

It's alright, it's alright  
It's alright, it's alright  
(it's alright, it's alright)  
Go ahead and find whatcha need  
(it's alright, it's alright)  
'Cause it's alright with me  
(then I think it's time for you to just move on)

"Scarlet Go Out With Me" a guys shouted

Sango giggled

"Encore" more guys says

"Want me to do another one?"

"YES!"

She giggled she locked eyes with Miroku and smiled.

Music started

_Like a movie scene  
In the sweetest dreams  
Have pictured us together  
Now to feel your lips  
On my fingertips  
I have to say is even better  
Then I ever thought it could possibly be  
It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free  
From all of my sadness  
The tears that I've cried  
I have spent all of my life _

'I'm happy she's mine'

CHORUS:  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight

Tender words you say  
Take my breath away  
Love me now, leave me never  
Found a sacred place  
Lost in your embrace  
I want to stay in this forever  
I think of the days when the sun used to set  
On my empty heart, all alone in my bed  
Tossing and turning  
Emotions were strong  
I knew I had to hold on

CHORUS 2x

Gone are the days when the sun used to set  
On my empty heart all alone in my bed  
Tossing and turning  
Emotions were strong  
I knew I had to hold on

CHORUS

The song ended Sango lipped 'I love you' to Miroku.

"I've gotta go but welcome 'Fire Passion'"

Sango ran off the stage and ran to Miroku.

"How was I?"

"Didja hear the crowd?"

"Yes"

"You did great"

"Kagome, didja get the job"

"Yup!"

"Good"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: what ya think? I think it was pretty good, especially since I have writers block. I did this chapter over 5 times and this was the best. So review.

Sango: I thought it was great!

Miroku: Same here

Kagome: mmhmm

Inuyasha: I wasn't really in it

Me: When Kouga comes in you'll be a big part.

Sis: he's Going to be in it?

Me: yes

Sis: Cool, is the real Ayame in it? I know her recreation is but is she?

Me: I don't know. Whatever

People look out for my next fan fiction

Summary: She's always been an outcast never speaks to anyone but for some reason she's really famous at the mall for here incredible DDR skills. She's never opened up to anyone nor talked since her father suicided. But will the new kid get her to talk?

I can't deicide if I want to make it a san/mir fic with Sango the girl person and Miroku the new kid or Kag/Inu well…. I might do two but I think it will be San/Mir


	11. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha or any songs in this story!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Chapter 11: Kidnapped

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Sango ran off the stage and ran to Miroku._

"_How was I?"_

"_Didja hear the crowd?"_

"_Yes"_

"_You did great"_

"_Kagome, didja get the job"_

"_Yup!"_

"_Good"_

On with the story

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

(a/n I'm skipping the night and the day and going right to her singing at the club part. heh)

"Hi Rini, what's my outfit and when do I go on?"

"You go on second and he is your outfit"

"Ok"

The out today was less reviling. This one was a black tank top and black baggy pants and black vans while hair down. (A/N I want that outfit!)

"Welcome back Scarlet!"

The whole place cheered. But one man was not cheer just looking at the girl on stage.

_Perfect by nature, icons of self-indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world_

_That never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame, don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody fooled._

_Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder._

_Oh, how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she_

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

_Without the mask_

_Where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself,_

_Lost in your lies_

'I get what I need to do here. Why go to her place when she's right here.'

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

_Never was and never will be_

_Not for real that you can save me_

_And somehow now you're everybody's fool._

As soon as the song ended the mysterious man took Sango and ran out of the club. And Kagome, who just happened watching, saw her get taken but couldn't catch them and ran back and calls Miroku.

"You got the old maid, man" Miroku said

(A/N LOL. ROFL. Come on shouldn't they be doing something else like poker? And bet money. But nooo their playing old maid! … …. …. Sorry I got a kick out of that.)

"No I don't!" Inuyasha snapped

"Then what happened to it?"

"How am I suppose to know?"

"The old maid thief took it" –creepy music plays-

The phone rings.

(A/N we'll never know what happened to the old maid)

Miroku answers the phone.

"hello"

"Miroku, it's Kagome, Sango's been taken. After her song was over a man came and took her right off the stage. And I ran after them and couldn't catch up."

"what way were they heading?"

"Towards McDonalds drive" (I just don't know if its st, road or dr,That's a real street. w/e back to story, I don't own that either)

"I'll meet you at the club and you can show me or us depends if Inuyasha goes."

"Ok, I'll tell Rini"

"Ok I'll be right there"

Someplace else

"what are you doing?"

"I thought you'd remember me"

"Nakatsu!"

"Yes my dear"

"Now either you be my bride or I'll kill that houshi"

"Houshi?"

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Are you sure you can trust your so called friends?"

"Nani?"

"I mean they've been keeping your past a secret from you"

'This might be easier than I thought'

"No! their just trying to protect me!"

"From what? Your memories can't be that bad"

"No! I trust them"

"Maybe since your refusing I'll just have to make you remember"

"NO! I don't want to remember"

"What are you talking about? Your memories, is what you really want. I know I read your heart" (A/N crap that sounded gay! But whatever)

"No, I don't want to remember on propose."

"Well, let's just see how much you can take before your brain dies on us. Your not from this time, from the feudal era that just happened to end up here but Kagome coming through and you trying to help her. "

"STOP making her remember!"

They turned around and Miroku was there. Looking very pissed off.

"What are you going to do about?"

"Well for one I'm going to kick you ass!"

"How you have any power!"

"Wanna bet!"

Inuyasha hit Nakatsu to make him pass out. Since they deiced not to kill him… yet!

"Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"I think so"

She tried to get up but she just passed out.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Well you know I'm running out of ideas I kinda was thinking of killing him there but no I will have this go just a little longer. But what should he do this time? I'll figue something out! Because I'm full of info people don't think of. Well… maybe not. But whatever. You know I think I might put kouga in! Well I still don't know yet so review. I don't think I'll update till 2 reviews are in. I mean come on I would like someone people they make me feel like I'm doing good and some people are at least reading. It can be short like "Good job" "U can do better" stuff like that!


	12. Authors Note Sorry!

Sry people I've been busy with homework to work on this story! Plus having a brain block aint helping much but I promise once I have an idea I will post ASAP I promise.

Well thanks readers for reading up to this point!

Demons-heart


End file.
